


Through the Camera Lens

by WinryWeiss



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (UST obvious to anyone but those two idiots), Ambiguous Species, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute!Perry, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Shipper on Deck, Shipping, UST, not MML compliant, pick your Perry (compliant both with canon platy!Perry and human!Perry AU), pre-“Doof 101”, pre-“Last Day of Summer” (season 4 finale), pre-“O.W.C.A. Files”, the O.W.C.A.’s betting pool, timeline: sometime during season 2 or season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Unbeknown to O.W.C.A.’s best agent and Danville’s pettiest villainous evildoer, their daily battles have an avid spectator.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Through the Camera Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PerryShmirtz Week 2020 – Day 3: **Monologue** / Confessions

“Behold! My suckinator!”

The contraption behind doctor Doofenshmirtz looked like a hybrid between vacuum cleaner and lawnmower, a true manifestation of OSHA nightmare. Most of its visible parts seemed as reused from various unfortunate house appliances.

Knowing the O.W.C.A.’s most wanted man, this was not surprising.

Carl sipped his cola. He might be an unpaid intern, but this job certainly has its perks. All those cameras in agent’s hats and villains’ lairs provided truly engaging experience, his very own private cinema. Observing missions in real-time quickly became his guilty pleasure.

“Now that I have you exactly where I wanted, are you comfortable by the way, I can proceed with my flawless plan of taking over the Tri-State Area!” Doof threw his hands wide with a dramatic flourish.

Perry was politely waiting for the monologue to start.

The position he ended up trapped in was… _suggestive_ , to say the least.

But surely doctor D couldn’t mean this particular setup like that.

Or could he?

Could he be finally making a move on agent P?

Carl popped a fistful of popcorn in his mouth. Perhaps he should update the betting odds. It seemed more and more as not an _“if”_ but a _“when”_ those two would end up together.

“You see, Perry the Platypus, back in Gimmelshtump my brother Roger once locked me in the cellar while we were playing hide and seek. I actually didn’t mind it there, it was warm and the rats were friendly. Most of the time.”

Carl could see that Perry didn’t even bother to hide his dismay.

“Anyway, Roger didn’t actually lock me as in really _locked_ , just the temperature in the cellar was higher than in the corridor, and the difference created a pressure on the door, so I was unable to open it on my own from within. That was when I realised that one of the most irresistible power in nature is _suction_.”

Perry churred in understanding, one hand already free from the trap.

“So, today, as my goody two-shoes brother, from his position as the major of this town, will be ceremoniously opening the new gallery building, I’ll recreate that fascinating natural phenomenon, only on a greater scale! With this inator of mine, I’ll cause a difference in pressure between the building of the gallery my brother and all his lackeys would be, and the outside, so no doors could be opened and thus I would take over the Tri-State Area! I don’t have the details yet, but it should be a piece of a cake since everybody competent enough would be locked in the gallery. Or here in my trap, as you would.”

That was the cue agent P was waiting for. He sprung from the trap and tackled his nemesis, intending to thwart this deranged scheme

Carl slurped his cola, enthralled by the choreography of the battle between good and evil.

It was the most beautiful courtship dance he ever saw.


End file.
